1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing resin (terrazzo) tiles which are polished to a smooth surface, and to tiles made in that manner. More specifically, the invention also relates to a flooring system using such tiles which will add an appearance and functionality similar to poured in place terrazzo floors.
2. Discussion of Existing Systems
In the past, for most commercial applications, the flooring of choice is what is known as a terrazzo floor. Such floors typically are monolithic floors, i.e., a single surface with no breaks, which are poured in place over a substrate floor surface such as a concrete surface. The manufacture of such floors is well known and dates back for decades.
Typically, in the manufacture of such floors, a concrete surface is prepared and smoothed and then a resin and stone chips are mixed in with a curing agent. The resultant mixture is poured over the entire concrete subsurface. Skilled craftsmen then work the poured surface, much as skilled craftsmen work poured concrete floors in order to ensure a smooth, flat, and uniform surface for the poured terrazzo floor. Thereafter, the floor is allowed to cure and prepared for use. One desirable aspect of terrazzo floors is that the designer can obtain exactly the color desired by selection of an appropriate coloring agent or dye (pigment), and the poured in place floor is “monolithic,” i.e., does not have separate and discontinuous sealing inherent between tiles in a tile system.
A problem with poured in place floors, however, is that it is labor intensive and requires highly skilled craftsmen. The poured in place floors hinders adjacent construction and prolongs clean up from the floor finishing process. More specifically, while smoothing of poured concrete is a relatively simple task because the surface need not be particularly smooth, this is not the case with poured in place floors because they are generally used in high human traffic areas and are required to provide an aesthetically pleasing environment. Thus, the skill level of craftsmen working on poured in place floors needs to be very high, and the process is labor intensive, thereby resulting in a relatively high cost.
Past attempts to replace poured in place floors with tile systems have resulted in numerous attempts to manufacture terrazzo floor tile, but all resulted in thick and uneven tiles, and there was no way to provide a monolithic surface with such tiles as is possible with poured in place floors.
Accordingly, the problems of the prior art described with poured in place floors and the attempted substitute with terrazzo tiles are avoided in accordance with the invention which is described in greater detail further herein.